


Pete Wentz crossover drabbles

by marginaliana



Category: Fall Out Boy, Harry Potter - Rowling, Muppet Show
Genre: Crossover, Other, fest fic, fest: PeteWentz/Anyone Ever meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-21
Updated: 2008-02-20
Packaged: 2017-10-06 00:28:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/47685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marginaliana/pseuds/marginaliana





	1. Pete/Animal

This was one TV appearance Patrick knew none of the band would resent doing, especially Pete. When the label had called them about the possibility, Pete had said yes before the sentence was even finished. And now Patrick was here, gripping Joe's shoulder tightly as they stood backstage, watching the parade of animals go by – three chickens wearing feather boas, a group of frogs rushing by carrying a cannon over their heads, two penguins in red sequined top hats humming "My Heart Will Go On."

A red, furry animal bounded out of the chaos and bowled Pete over. "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" it said, exposing a smile full of very sharp teeth. Pete nodded emphatically, grinning.

"Awesome!" he said, and let the animal drag him away. Patrick watched them go with only a mild feeling of worry.

"It'll be okay," said a calm voice from beside him. "Animal may be crazy, but he's never broken a heart yet." Patrick looked down at Rowlf.

"Yeah," said Joe, voicing what Patrick figured they were all thinking, "but Pete's broken plenty."


	2. Pete/Giant Squid

Pete sat beside the lake, watching the water trickle between his toes and feeling the sun hot against his skin. No one was around, so he'd tossed aside his uniform robes and shirt, using his yellow-striped tie to hang them from a branch, safely out of the water.

"I'm tired of being a duffer," he grumbled. "I'm a man meant for adventure! For fame and fortune! Or infamy, at the very least."

Something solid touched his foot then, and Pete looked up from the dirt between his thighs. A thin tentacle began to tap out a rhythm against his big toe – bum-ba bum bummmm bum – which Pete recognized after a moment as "Ride My Comet" by The Hobgoblins.

"Wicked!" The tentacle danced a small twirl of happiness. Then it paused and another tentacle joined it. Together, they tapped out a second song. It took Pete a bit longer this time, but he eventually got it. "Ha! Elton John?" The tentacles somehow managed to look embarrassed.

"No, hey," said Pete, "I love that song. I just didn't think… I mean, he's a Muggle, right?" The tentacles waggled back and forth in negation.

"Huh," said Pete, making a face. "Cool." He wiped at his brow, suddenly aware of the way the sun's heat was making him sweat.

The tentacles made a new movement, beckoning. Pete considered.

"Yeah, okay." He stripped off his trousers and hung them in the tree next to his robes, then waded into the lake. It was blessedly cool. Suddenly, a tentacle ducked him. Pete came up spluttering, shaking his now-wet head and sending droplets of water to scatter across the surface of the lake. The tentacles shook in laughter.

"Ha, ha," said Pete, but he grinned. A tentacle wrapped itself around his waist and Pete slid a hand over it. "You know what?" he said to the squid. "I can tell already. This is going to be the beginning of a beautiful relationship."


End file.
